


not an illusion

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: witchy svt [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Meetings, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Time Skips, and jihoon is working on it, chan and jihoon are decidedly not bffs, fortunately chan doesn't really notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: jeonghan said another fire witch. mingyu was okay with it. sounded fun, honestly. but mingyu has known jeonghan for months. he should've realized it wouldn't be that simple.alternatively:lee chan: twenty-one and still new enough to think he can do everything if he tries hard enough.lee jihoon: fire and faery witch who knows his limits.jeon pumpkin: best cat (she doesn't do anything, she just Is).kim mingyu: plagued by headaches.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo & Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: witchy svt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965802
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	not an illusion

**Author's Note:**

> 11/29 edit: this au has a [carrd](https://witchysvt.carrd.co) now. spoil yourself or don't and check it out after idk.
> 
> hhhhhh it is. 7:30pm on 11/22 in my timezone so yes still day of woozi birth. was kind of psyched about this until i finished it and had the inevitable post-creation-depression or whatever where you second guess everything you've done, so i will drop it without saying a ton of stupid shit and go.
> 
> if you haven't read the verkwan fic in the series, you might be confused? slightly? or at least miss some details. the carrd will help if you really care.
> 
> [jihoon](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/89/24/708924b38cfd4367015ea182b83e23ca.jpg) at the beginning of this, obviously. if you know me, you know exactly what i think of when i say silver jihoon. and [here's](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/61/a3/33/61a333a754c912670886179d296fc287.jpg) some red jihoon, bc who doesn't need more of that in their lives. mingyu's red hair hurts me in ways i can't describe and i won't be linking it thank you.

jeonghan said another fire witch. mingyu was okay with it. sounded fun, honestly. but mingyu has known jeonghan for months. he should've realized it wouldn't be that simple.

jeonghan did _not_ say a fire witch that could fit in mingyu's pocket who also works with faeries and oh _gods_. and that's exactly what's sitting on the other side of the kitchen island — jihoon, apparently — in a stupid hat with a stupid jean jacket and stupid bluish hair, picking at one of mingyu's chai muffins.

none of those things are actually stupid. they're adorable. wouldn't work on anyone else, but on this guy they add up to a man that renders him devoid of any thoughts beyond, "hi, i'm mingyu, please fuck me into next week."

which he obviously can't say. instead, he says, "so faeries."

he can't even whine to jeonghan, because jeonghan is at the beach.

"mm. what about them?"

mingyu has met exactly one faery witch, and he was kind of an asshole. he's been around the community long enough to know they typically don't love working with other people. but he should give jihoon the benefit of the doubt, because jeonghan wouldn't have brought him into the house if he didn't think he'd be a good fit. even so, this initial exchange isn't exactly promising.

"i've heard they can be difficult," mingyu answers. close enough.

"no more difficult than anything else, if you have a connection with them. they can be…" he trails off, then very obviously runs his eyes up mingyu's body. "picky." he pinches another piece of muffin out of the wrapper and pops it in his mouth.

the coven's other visitor comes bouncing into the kitchen before mingyu has a chance to respond.

"this place is so _cool._ wonwoo's library is _amazing,_ " he says excitedly.

lee chan: twenty-one and still new enough to think he can do everything if he tries hard enough.

wonwoo found him in a coffee shop. apparently, he dropped a clearly inherited book of shadows, with a complex sigil on the cover, and was nervous as hell about whether anyone saw it. wonwoo did.

there's a weird energy between him and jihoon — has been since earlier, after jeonghan left — and it's not necessarily a good one. it makes mingyu feel prickly, like his whole body fell asleep at once. he doesn't love that it's currently in his kitchen.

"yeah, his library is pretty great. are you hungry?" he asks, but his attention is on jihoon, who very inelegantly stuffs the rest of his muffin in his mouth.

"i have to go, but you can feed me tomorrow," chan answers, grinning. "wonwoo said everyone else should be around."

mingyu nods.

"mingyu," jihoon says around his mouthful of muffin. "could you show me the fire pit?"

"um, yeah." he claps chan on the shoulder, sees jihoon slip off his stool out of the corner of his eye. "chan, it was nice to meet you."

"you guys, too."

mingyu puts a hand on jihoon's back to guide him out. jihoon shakes it off. cool.

"so you have a couple herbalists," he says, nodding at the planters on the deck.

"seungkwan and vernon are, yeah, among other things. they've added a lot of new plants to the garden, too. the only thing off limits is seungkwan's roses."

"duly noted."

"and the fire pit is down here," mingyu adds, leading him down the stairs. "but i know jeonghan already took you out here, so what's up?"

jihoon shrugs. "he makes me twitchy." the implication that mingyu _doesn't_ is very clear.

"i had figured that out, yeah. felt like i was standing in a puddle with a live wire back there," mingyu says. "kind of have a headache from it." he didn't get to the house that morning until after both of them, so he doesn't know what happened, but clearly they got off on a bad foot.

mingyu sits on the rock wall surrounding part of the pit. jihoon follows him, sits sideways a few stones away so he's facing mingyu and pokes at the bottom of his own shoes.

"i'm sorry."

"can i tell you something you probably won't like hearing?"

"how interested are you in seeing which one of us is a better fire witch?" jihoon asks, leveling him with an unimpressed glare.

"oh, i have little doubt it's you," mingyu laughs. it's effective — jihoon smirks. "but you haven't even given him a chance."

"i don't need a coven."

"but you kind of want one, or you wouldn't be here. look, wonwoo and jeonghan know what they're doing. they would've sent one or both of you home if either of them felt it would be a bad fit."

jihoon sighs. "he has no discipline or humility."

"i don't think that's fair. even if it's true, wonwoo can teach him those things. _you_ could teach him those things, if you wanted to. you have to remember that he's a baby witch."

"yeah, i guess," jihoon sighs before staring at him for a moment. mingyu can practically see the gears turning in his head.

"you don't know this because you haven't talked to him, but he got pretty strong with green magic on his own. i'm sure he'd help you with a faery garden, if you asked. if you decided to stick with us."

"you seem to be awfully invested in whether i do or not."

mingyu shrugs. "it would be nice to have someone to work with. wonwoo helps where he can. seokmin and seungkwan, too. but they don't love fire."

"and you think i'd be good to work with."

"your hair is changing color just being near charcoal and ash, so i mean, yeah." it's going kind of purple. wonwoo's hair does the same sort of thing — changes depending on what kind of magick he's feeling more connected to that day — but jihoon's seems much more sensitive. "very cool, by the way."

jihoon ignores the compliment and sighs again. "i'll think about it."

"good."

***

_  
two weeks later   
_

jihoon and chan have been outside all morning with vernon. now that they're both committed to sticking around, wonwoo had a large number of seedlings and plants delivered for jihoon — hopefully to attract some faeries — that needed to go in the ground. mingyu has been putting together lunch, and is fully prepared to drag their asses inside to eat it if need be.

seokmin and seungkwan are staring at him. the two of them have grown far too close in the six weeks since they met. and far too involved in mingyu's business.

"so those two are getting along better," seokmin hums at no one in particular.

"do you still get headaches if you're in the same room with them?" seungkwan asks mingyu.

"yes."

jihoon and chan have been civil to one another — mingyu can tell jihoon is trying — but apparently it's not entirely sincere. the headaches aren't as draining as the full-body prickling from their first few days here together, but they still kind of suck.

"thank the gods chan spends most of his time with wonwoo when jihoon is practically attached to mingyu's hip, right seok?"

"mm, we'd hate for him to have frequent headaches."

"he is _not_ attached to my hip," mingyu protests. that would imply physical closeness that doesn't exist.

"he absolutely is," seungkwan argues. "you can't see it, but he's different with everyone when you're around. calmer and more likely to go along with everyone's chaos."

"way less eye rolling," seokmin adds.

"and you keep looking outside with a dopey grin on your face. i'm not even doing that and my boyfriend is out there. covered in dirt. with his arms out. digging holes."

"congratulations on those arms, by the way," seokmin interjects, elbowing seungkwan in the side and raising his eyebrows.

he snorts in response.

far too close, far too quickly.

"why would you when you get to see him naked?" mingyu asks. he realizes, a second too late, that he's walked himself into a corner, if either of them wants to take the bait. he tries to play it off, calmly adding more seasoning to the pot in front of him.

"because arms, mingyu," seungkwan deadpans. "look, it's _okay_ that you keep looking outside with a dopey grin on your face. expected, even." seokmin nods his head in agreement. "i've seen you two doing your weird fire things," seungkwan continues, waving his hand. "he's powerful _and_ cute. what's the problem?"

and okay, yeah. he is. powerful, anyway. mingyu doesn't need anyone else telling him that, not when they have no clue how powerful he is, not really. it takes a certain amount of focus and vulnerability to channel elements — something a partner could easily exploit. jihoon cracked the door open for him on day one, but they've had no choice but to work on building more trust with one another, little by little. it creates a bond whether you want it to or not, and mingyu can _feel_ how strong he is at this point — or when he's weaker than usual. but that's not abnormal, as far as he knows.

wonwoo didn't really answer him when he asked.

"there isn't a _problem,_ " mingyu insists. "not everyone is as blatantly destined to be together as you and vernon."

"yeah, but—"

seungkwan is cut off, bless the gods, by the three others coming in the side door. mingyu shoots him a warning glare.

"it smells _so_ good in here," jihoon says, and if mingyu's eyes weren't already on him, the praise of his cooking certainly would've garnered his attention. he walks right up to mingyu's side, silver hair hanging over his forehead, and stares into the pot. he's drained, mingyu can tell, and not just because his hair has lost most of its color.

mingyu sticks his elbow out to push him away. "no. you three, go wash at least your hands, and do it somewhere that isn't my kitchen sink."

jihoon narrows his eyes at him, unhappy, but he turns to follow the other two upstairs anyway.

"extra rice?" mingyu asks as jihoon walks away.

"obviously," he calls back.

he smiles — involuntarily, damn it — and sees seokmin and seungkwan exchange a look out of the corner of his eye.

"say a word and you can feed yourselves for the rest of the week."

they both put their hands up.

"i wouldn't dream of it," seungkwan says.

"no words here," seokmin echoes.

he knows only one of them is telling the truth, but they both keep their opinions to themselves anyway and help distribute dishes around the island.

mingyu takes a seat on one of the edges — where there's only one stool and he won't bump elbows with anyone — like usual. vernon, chan and jihoon trickle in one by one and claim seats — vernon on seungkwan's left, chan across from mingyu. jihoon takes the stool between mingyu and seokmin, which is normal enough, but he doesn't miss jihoon inching it closer to his side before lifting himself up.

because his feet don't touch the ground when he's sitting on it.

cute.

chan is incredibly bubbly, like he hasn't been using an enormous amount of physical and mental energy to put together a garden. seokmin and seungkwan entertain him with questions. jihoon jumps into the conversation when he feels like it's appropriate, mostly to correct something said about faeries. mingyu tries to avoid knocking arms with him, but he has to apologize a handful of times as they eat.

it's not until the three of them go back outside and seokmin and seungkwan follow them — "for moral support" — that mingyu realizes he doesn't have a headache.

***

_  
two (more) weeks later   
_

it's mingyu's turn to work in the shop. it's not his favorite thing — can get very boring on slow days — but it does give him time to work on sigils and make any new, scribbled notes in his book of shadows a little more coherent.

he doesn't even hear the footsteps.

"hey."

jihoon.

he's been slowly integrating himself with everyone — even getting better with chan, if their interactions are limited to talking about the faery garden or chan asking him direct, magick-related questions — but mingyu kind of thinks he gravitates towards him more often than not. never for any particular reason; usually he shows up where mingyu is, something from the library in his hands, and sits wherever to read — sofa in the shop, on a stool in the kitchen, on the deck or stairs outside.

sometimes he'll stumble into the kitchen after a nap upstairs and make zombie noises until mingyu gives him chai.

granted, most of them stumble into the kitchen after naps and make zombie noises at him until he gives them their favorite tea, so he doesn't really want to presume it means anything.

"hey. what were you up to without me?" mingyu asks, nodding his head at jihoon's hair, blazing red.

"oh, you know. summoning demons, starting wars, casting a spell to make chan have nightmares. normal things." he comes to stand next to mingyu, but leans back against the counter instead of on it — keeping his eyes away from mingyu's book.

he wouldn't mind if jihoon looked at it, but it's nice that he doesn't presume he can.

"saturn in a good spot today, then?" he hums, playing along. he knows it isn't. he knows jihoon's hair doesn't change so drastically when he draws on the planet.

"i was charging some onyx."

"onyx? that's new for you."

"new since i've been around here, maybe," he replies dryly.

"one of the many layers of lee jihoon," mingyu says.

"yeah," jihoon mumbles, then clears his throat. a vial pendant on a long length of black cord clatters quietly on the wooden counter, next to mingyu's arm.

mingyu slowly puts his pen down and picks up the pendant. it's still warm, filled with what looks like fresh ash and a small, jagged, black shard. jihoon is silent, staring at the shelves in front of him, behind mingyu's head.

"what's this?" he asks carefully. unnecessarily, from a practical standpoint. jihoon knows he dabbles with crystals, knows he knows onyx is mainly used for protection and strength. the ash is a nice touch. probably more important than the onyx, since it's coming from jihoon. but that's not mingyu's question.

"i was bored and trying out some stuff," he answers calmly, pulling a matching one out from under his shirt. "it's for you, if you want it. probably not as good as if you did it yourself, but i thought it would be good for us. fire and witchy bonding and everything."

"huh."

jihoon shifts his weight like he's uncomfortable. "you don't have to—"

"no, that's not what i meant, sorry. it's really smart. can't believe i didn't think of it."

"jeonghan's water one gave me the idea. it's not a big deal."

mingyu thinks it kind of is. jihoon does a lot of work for himself. he'll help mingyu with spells, but he prefers to stay away from doing work for clients and focuses more on indirectly taking care of the coven members — calming rituals, healing and strength, harmony for seungkwan and vernon. the pendant is a lot of his own energy to be giving away.

"is it going to stay this warm?" mingyu asks.

jihoon turns his head to look at him, confused. he puts his hand over the vial — still in mingyu's palm. "feels cool to me," he says. "are you okay?" he raises the back of his hand to mingyu's forehead.

pieces fall together in mingyu's head and all he can think is _oh._

so that's fun.

"yeah, i'm fine. thank you for this, really," mingyu tells him, pulling it over his head. it radiates warmth against his chest, too. not uncomfortable, just… bizarre.

"you're welcome." jihoon pushes himself away from the counter and leaves as quietly as he came in.

mingyu stares at the pendant, realizes he's smiling, and pushes it inside his shirt to keep it out of the way before picking up his pen and going back to his book.

***

_  
one week later   
_

jeonghan, wonwoo, and pumpkin are in the shop today. jeonghan is stocking candles. wonwoo is flipping through a novel. mingyu has no idea how he reads so much. pumpkin is being pumpkin, hanging out at his feet on the sofa, sprawled on her back with her legs in the air. he's never really understood cats, and she's stranger than most.

"hannie, are you busy?" mingyu asks.

"not really," jeonghan replies, setting the last candle on the shelf and turning to give mingyu his attention. "what's up? can wonwoo hear this?"

"yeah, it's fine," he sighs, sitting in an armchair between the two of them. "so, you guys can't get mad at me."

"always a good way to preface a conversation," wonwoo deadpans.

"i didn't _do_ anything," mingyu whines. "i just didn't tell you guys that i was getting headaches when i was in the same room with jihoon and chan." jeonghan looks worried and like he's going to say something, so mingyu shakes his head. "it's okay, they've almost stopped. but they're not suddenly best friends or anything, so i was wondering if either of you might know what's happening."

he has an idea of what's happening, he just needs a second opinion. it might be wishful thinking.

"maybe you have a brain tumor," wonwoo suggests.

"he doesn't have a _brain tumor,_ " jeonghan says, rolling his eyes. "probably not, anyway. when did they stop, gyu?"

"started to be much better like a week ago. i've only had one or two recently. but they haven't been as bad for a while."

"so… since jihoonie gave you that pendant. what's the question? i thought you were smarter than this."

"that doesn't explain the weeks before, though."

"i mean, they've been working together a little more for a while now. i knew they weren't going to be like you and seokmin or seungkwan and vernon."

"yeah, i guess," mingyu murmurs.

wonwoo hums like he's thought of something. "hannie, what if it was never about jihoon and chan?" he asks cautiously.

jeonghan tilts his head to the side and seems to consider it. " _that's_ an idea."

"care to enlighten me?" mingyu asks.

wonwoo sighs. "chan has some inherited hedgewitch tendencies that he wasn't even aware of until a few weeks ago. too new to him to tell anyone about, but we've been working with those. empathy, in particular. i presume the headache would always subside if chan left the room?"

"yeah."

"which is why you assumed it was them."

"you're saying it wasn't."

"i'm saying that in my professional opinion, i think it's more likely the uncontrolled empath part of him was unknowingly amplifying something between jihoon and _you._ "

mingyu expected they'd agree the pendant is a significant reason the headaches have mostly gone away. he didn't expect this, and he's still trying to wrap his head around it.

"you think we're like seungkwan and vernon?" he asks.

"no," jeonghan jumps in again, shaking his head. "i honestly didn't see this one coming, and it's not why i brought him in. you both are strong enough on your own. i don't think this one has anything to do with fate, you two just clicked. it was coincidental that chan was around the first few times you got a headache because of it, but you decided he was the cause."

"he kind of was," wonwoo adds.

"you know what i mean. gyu, do you remember if there were any times the three of you were together and you _didn't_ have a headache? before jihoon gave you the pendant."

mingyu doesn't have to think about it for long. "lunch. the day they were planting everything with vernon."

"where were you all sitting?" wonwoo asks.

"i don't…" mingyu starts. he does, though. its pointless to lie. "jihoon was next to me. i kept bumping him with my arm. chan was on the other side of the island." wonwoo and jeonghan exchange a look. "that's why, isn't it? he was close."

both of them shrug. very unhelpfully.

"you know, you don't have to do anything with this information," jeonghan finally says. "wonwoo and chan have some freaky bond and they're not fucking."

"and as chan gets the empath thing more under control, it won't be as much of an issue, even without the pendant."

"right," jeonghan agrees, nodding. "but if you want to do something, you know no one is going to stop you. not here."

mingyu snorts. "yeah, i know." it's a lot to think about, though. "i might take off early, unless you guys need me for anything?"

they glance at each other for a moment before jeonghan shakes his head. "i can't think of anything. i'm expecting a couple of consults later that i may want your input on, but i'm heading to the ocean for a couple of days tomorrow, so they can wait. anything you need from me?"

"nope." mingyu's head is so full of new information that even if he had needed something else, he doesn't think he'd be able to remember what it was. "safe travels," he tells jeonghan, crushing him in a back-hug before making his way to wonwoo. he sighs, but moves an arm away from his body and lets mingyu give him a weird half-hug that requires absolutely no movement from him. "thanks for your help."

"it's why we're here," wonwoo mumbles uncomfortably. "get out, go plot how you're going to get in his pants somewhere else."

***

_  
one (more) week later   
_

mingyu is dusting his altar and switching out some items when jihoon walks into the kitchen. 

since talking to jeonghan and wonwoo, he's tried to more deliberately isolate jihoon's energy from the other noise that comes with being in a house full of witches. mostly, he wants to know if jihoon's proximity is really dampening the headaches caused by chan. it's still not easy when it's more than just them, but he _has_ gotten much better at knowing when jihoon is about to silently enter a room.

he pads over on bare feet and rests his head against mingyu's shoulder, peeking at what he's doing.

"hey," mingyu hums.

the closeness has become pretty normal — moreso when they're alone, which is the only time jihoon will outright initiate contact like this. but since jihoon gave him the pendant, he's stayed close to mingyu in group situations, too. doesn't even pull away anymore if mingyu rests a hand on him.

"hey. sorry to bother you, but do you have anything stronger than tea? i just saw enough of vernon's ass to last a lifetime."

mingyu laughs. "congratulations, you're officially one of us now. wine stash is under the cooktop behind me."

"thanks," he says, shuffling over to the cabinet and pulling out a bottle.

"all the bedrooms taken, then?"

"apparently so," jihoon sighs. "corkscrew?"

"drawer next to me," he answers, stepping to the side as he continues adjusting the position of everything on the shelf. jihoon steps in close, nudging mingyu's hip with the back of his hand to get him to move a little more.

he hasn't figured out how to confess or whatever. the whole idea of it seems awkward and too formal — he's ninety-nine percent sure jihoon feels the same way, considering how distant he keeps himself from the others and how _not_ distant he keeps himself from mingyu — but he's not sure what else to do. he doesn't exactly want to pin him against a wall without warning. or he does, but not until he's sure that would be okay.

he argues with himself for half a second at most before he says, "go out with me."

they're not even _looking_ at each other. this is absurd. surely he could've done better if he had a working brain-to-mouth filter.

"isn't that kind of juvenile? we spend most of our time together anyway. why leave the house?"

mingyu turns around and leans against the counter, arms crossed in front of him. jihoon is working the corkscrew into the bottle. maybe mingyu understands seungkwan's whole arms thing. "what's a better way to ask you to be my boyfriend?"

"ew, that's worse," jihoon complains.

mingyu can picture his scrunched nose without seeing it. "work with me, here."

"get me a glass and i'll consider it," he says.

mingyu would've had to get the glass for him anyway — they're hanging by the stem over the center of the island — but it's a great opportunity to step behind him and reach over his head. since apparently that's the game they're playing. he slides a glass out of the rack and sets it down, very intentionally pressing himself against jihoon's back. he doesn't try to squirm away, just lets out a tired sigh.

jihoon thanks him and starts pouring. "you could try 'hey, jihoon, want to go upstairs and have sex?'"

"that was going to be my second question, actually," mingyu quips. he's still pressed against jihoon's back, arms around his shoulders, and has no desire to leave. it's nice here. warmth radiates from the pendant inside his hoodie. more than usual, that is.

"wow, you move fast," jihoon retorts.

"you said the bedrooms are occupied anyway. it never would've worked out."

"and that would've been the end of our relationship."

"yep. before it even began."

"guess it's a good thing you didn't ask," jihoon decides, then takes a long pull from his glass.

it's a horrifying way to drink wine, mingyu thinks, but he's willing to overlook it. he presses a kiss into the top of jihoon's head and jostles him slightly. "you need rest," he says. "we're going to borrow the sofa in the library."

"we, huh?"

"i've heard i'm a decent pillow," mingyu murmurs against his hair.

jihoon empties his glass and moves to the sink, laughing when mingyu moves with him.

he refuses to let go in case he wakes up or jihoon realizes he's making a giant mistake or punches the brakes because he thinks the ash is making them confuse their magickal bond for real feelings. mingyu sees any number of ways it could go wrong. it's definitely not the ash, not for him.

"leave it in the sink. i'll take care of it later."

"wow, you must really like me," jihoon jokes.

he hates dishes being left in the sink.

"mm, i thought you liked naps. you seem awfully intent on avoiding the opportunity i'm offering you."

"not avoiding," jihoon sighs. he brings his hands up to hold mingyu's forearms. "giving you a chance to back out."

mingyu can't help but smile. "you'll be awake for a while if you're waiting on that. i'd advise you to take the offer before sleep deprivation kicks in and you start hallucinating."

"fair enough." jihoon gently pushes his arms away and turns to face him, holding out a hand. "lead the way."

***

_  
yet another week later   
_

"i don't know whose idea it was to have a coven house instead of a barn or something, but bless them," mingyu says between pants.

"i think those do exist, so you might want to thank wonwoo."

"dear wonwoo, thank you for letting half the coven use your family heirloom of a house as a sex den. love, mingyu."

"he'll appreciate it. round two?"

"we shouldn't have even had a round one," mingyu groans. they have so much to do. _he_ has so much to do, and jihoon knows it, but apparently jihoon is actually an insatiable demon. he throws a leg over mingyu's waist and repositions himself on top of him, twisting the cord that holds mingyu's pendant around his finger.

"that wasn't the question."

mingyu's headaches have disappeared entirely, since jihoon climbed on his lap in the library a week ago and kissed him.

"i have baking to do," he argues. weakly, because jihoon has leaned down and is pressing his lips along mingyu's jaw.

if he knew this is what he was getting into, he might've waited to bring up their relationship. or brought it up sooner. he waffles.

"also not the question," jihoon hums against his ear.

mingyu groans, but makes a decision. "later."

jihoon stops nipping at his neck and pecks him on the mouth instead, then rolls to the side. he's hard again, and not even trying to hide it.

insatiable demon.

mingyu bites his lip. the battle of responsibilities versus the incredibly sexy boyfriend is one that he doesn't see getting any easier, not any time soon.

"maybe the baking can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> ugh the end don't touch me i've been staring at it for like three hours and it's still gross i'm sorry.
> 
> also, i've been crying over the last 30 seconds of [this](https://twitter.com/vobo_woozi/status/1167454984897581056) clip on twt for two days.


End file.
